


Alcoholic Tea

by yourtsptrash



Series: All About Cartman [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtsptrash/pseuds/yourtsptrash
Summary: First one-shot, I wanna d I e! I'm also quite new, so I apologize for being so dumb on how to even post a work here :,) I'll explore this website for more just a bit. But hey, congrats on making it to the end of my shitty Stanman story! I'll probably post a few more one-shots of ships with Cartman in it, of course that includes Kyman. But hey, thanks for reading-?Also, if you're finding for slutty fanfics, then outta my house! Or stay if you'd like to read some fluffy/soft fics. I am not willing to write anything sexual cause I have poor knowledge and I'm just a minor with a passion of writing and drawing. ALSO THIS IS JUST A TEST I DONT WANN ALOOSE THIS





	Alcoholic Tea

Lying coldly on his bed, arms feeling numb because of the excessive cut he has given himself. Bottles of alcohol beside his beside table, some empty and some half-full. Stan Marsh's face was looking pale and it was a school day today. He had to forge his parents to let him stay the whole day while they are out. Sharon working in Tom's Rhinoplasty, Randy on a trip all about Geology an stuff, and Shelly being in school. Sparky seems to be in home though but, seems to be asleep. He wanted to drink, to cut to forget all of the horrible things happening very lately. "It's not like they would bother my absence today in class.." He muttered under his breathe. 'Everything is probably normal without me. I'm not a major part of their lives.' He thought inside his own dark, hallow mind together with many other thoughts about depression and suicide. Stan then turns to face the ceiling of his room. He was just wearing a white shirt slightly covered with alcohol, his pants that looks like he puked on moments ago. He then looked, took his phone, turns it on, it says 11:32 AM. He turns it off and places it atop of his bed. Then, buries his own face with a pillow of his.

His mind was running wild. Wendy, Kyle, suicide, bad memories, they all flood in and flood out back and forth. He pushed the pillow away from his dirty face; took a bottle that was half-empty and chugged all what remains. It was the 6 bottle he emptied. There's quite more full bottles; he'll save that for later. He tried standing up, resulting him falling on the floor. "I.." He puffed out, like he was running out of breathe. "..I'm so fucking..useless.." he continued. "Wonder what the guys are doing.." He asked himself, grinning then eventually closing his eyes. Went to sleep.

Earlier today. "Have you seen Stan, Kenny?" Kyle worringly asked Kenny who was beside him. They were just the only two standing, waiting for the school bus. No Eric. No Stan. "Hell if I know, aren't you his—" Kyle turned his head to Kenny as he was talking, his voice muffled. "'Super Best Friend'?" He air quoted as he continues. The ginger kid just sighed, turns his gaze to the other side of the sidewalk. After that short conversation, the both were silent. 'Where are those two.. Stan, Cartman..' Kyle's mind was talking to itself again. He shook his head a little. "I hope they're fine." He said silently, his breathe visible through the cold zephyr. The bus reaches the two. As the door opens, they got asked. "Where's the fat kid and the raven haired boy?" "Oh, they're not here. Probably late or absent. Don't know, really." Kenny answered as he got in the bus. The two boys sat beside. Kyle looks really worried. Kenny then patted the Jew's back, "Look, whatever happened to the two, I suppose they're fine." Kyle looks to Kenny, he can sense a grin of Kenny underneath the hoodie of his oversized parka. "Thanks for lightening up my mood, Ken." "What are friends for."

Returning back to present time, in Stan's house. Stan's eyelids started to twitch. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing the front door of his house in front of him. Then, noticing he was lying on the couch. The raven looked at his arms, poorly covered in bandages. He felt so confused. He was also wearing a new shirt. But his pants were still the same ones he wore earlier, just slightly cleaned up. "How in the wo—" He turned his perspective to the kitchen, seeing a fat kid wearing a red jacket. "Cartman-?" Stan was full of shock. Maybe, the door wasn't locked afterall. "Oh hey, you're awake now." Cartman said. He was holding a teapot, placing it on the table as soon as he saw the boy awake. Stan changed his position from lying on the couch to sitting, making room for Cartman to sit. "Why are you here?" Stan questioned the red jacket wearing kid. He knows Cartman wouldn't give a damn about him or anyone else, other than Kyle. "Isn't worring about a friend of mine, checking up at his house, seeing him looking wasted, lying on the floor, picking him up and treating him bad? Huh, Stan?" He elaborated, eventually sitting next to Stan. "It's just—" "I asked Kenny to message me if you were absent, he did. I decided to look over and take care of you." Stan's gaze dropped to the floor. "Hippie, seeing a shit ton of cuts on your arms terrify me badly. And I'm pretty sure you're super best friend and other people that cares about you does think it's very terrifying." Cartman then hugged Stan. "C..cartma.." "Everything is fine, Stan. But that was a pretty fucked up reason to skip school today." Stan felt silent, really. His hands, his arms feeling much better, then clenched onto Cartman's jacket, burying his face on it. It smells nice.

Cartman then pushed Stan away. "Ew, gross." Cartman muttered. Stan tilted his head. "Anyways, I made tea. Want some? We have homework to do, too, I got mine and your books. It's just about random crap, but I don't want to get scolded again." He said rolling his eyes. Stan plastered a smile on his face, chuckling as the fat kid walks to the table with all the books. Placing down the books, he asked: "What are you laughing at, huh? You're gonna drink the tea or waste more of those 13 bottles of alcohol you have upstairs?" He look slightly angry. "Oh nothing." The black haired kid said, standing up from the couch and started walking towards the table. Pulled out the chair and sat on it. Cartman was pouring tea over a teacup and handed it to Stan, with a saucer. Stan took the teacup and saucer. 'Is this how you hold it..' His mind said. He placed the saucer down on the table with the teacup, his book in front of him now. He took the teacup by it's small handle, then was immediately interrupted by Cartman. "Hey, hey! You also take the saucer when drinking tea, hippie!" Stan flushed slightly, taking the saucer with his left hand. As Cartman cooled down, Stan took a sip of the tea. He felt amazed, the astonishment hit him.

"Y..you made this?" Stan asked the boy. "Oh, yeah." The boy responded. "Why, have I take 'ya to another world with it? Is it shit? I'm opened to any constructuve criticisms." The boy continued, looking down onto the book he was reading, Math. "No, Cartman, it's pretty amazing. It's great. I'm really suprised that a ten year old like you can make something, like this tea, really delicious and worth drooling for." Cartman turned a bit of red upon hearing that from Stan. "Er, thanks Stan." Then after that, it was silence. Well, not entirely. The sound of sipping tea, flipping pages, all small noises were heard as big ones. Stan stood up. "Where you going?" Cartman asked. "Oh, gonna go get food from the kitchen. I suppose." He replied, turning back his face to the front and walked to the kitchen. "Stan, I'll treat you out. Come on." The boy said to Stan. "Why?" Stan turned his head to Cartman as he said that. "Just to remove your thoughts on depression and suicide, I guess." Sounding like a lie that Stan believed in. "Dude, I'm perfectly fine now. You don't have to worry about me or wasting money." "I brought money to take you out Stan, that's harsh of you to turn me down." Cartman stood up. "No, no, no! I didn't meant it like that, it's just that you're being to kind. I have nothing in return for you, ever since you helped me in the past days. Just, don't wanna put more pressure on you." Stan said, plastering a small smile on his face. "Don't mind if I get anything or everything after helping a friend out, Stan. Now come on and get your butt outta the fridge, finding good food. That's just full of leftovers and healthy food." 'Did he fucking checked while I was asleep?' "Alright, alright fatass." He closed the door of the refridgerator, went to grab his jacket and hat.

"Uh, you might wanna change your pants." Cartman pointed at Stan's pants, which he remembered he puked on. Fucking gross. "Oh yeah, be back in a minute or so." "Just don't make me fucking wait too long." "Yeah, yeah." Stan replied as he walks up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, it smells like fragrance. Before, he knows it smells like alcohol and death. I guess Cartman took care of him and his room. 'Where are all the bottles we—' "The bottles are inside of your closet, by the way!" A shout was heard from downstairs before the thought was even finished in his head. Stan opened the door of his closet, seeing bottles all piled up nicely and in order, from empty to full. He took a pair of pants, muttered something under his breathe. "I'll dispose all of that later." Then closed the closet door. He took of his current pants and placed it on the bed, which is also looking new. Stan then put on the new pair of pants. He took the old one, left the room, went into the bathroom, placed it in the basket, and went back downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Cartman said, he was beside the front door, which was opened. He has his bag with him. The boy suggested for Stan not to bring his bag, which then obeyed at. Both walked out of the house, Stan said see you later to Sparky, and started walking to wherever they were going. "Where are we going?" Cartman asked. "KFC?" The brown coat wearing boy suggested. "Are you fucking with me, Stan?" "Not a chance, Eric." Stan ignored what he said but, it seriously made Cartman look away from him. "Wait, my fucking ph—" "I have it with me, here. Don't worry over a single gadget." Cartman handed Stan's phone to him by the right hand. Stan grinned. "Thank you, Eric." 'Wait, did I just fucking said Eric?'

"Let's go to KFC, I'm pretty sure someone with big tits is waiting there for Clyde." "Shut up, Kenny!" "Why are WE three forced to join you guys again?" Kyle angrily asked, getting annoyed at how many things Craig's gang said. "Because Stan and Cartman wasn't around, why do you keep on forgetting? Aren't you smart?" Craig elaborated to Kyle. "Being smart has nothing to deal with forgetting little things, Craig." "Yes, I know honey." The nine of them were all walking to KFC. Kenny, Kyle, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. "Hey fellas, I think Stan and Cartman are visible within my sight!" Butters exclaimed, looking at Kyle. "Why are you looking at me?" "Holy shit, Butters is right. They just went into KFC, both Stan and Cartman." Craig said as all of them were walking closer to the restaurant. "Is this one of the reasons why they're absent today? This is shit." Kenny said through his hoodie. Token and Clyde shrugged. "M-m-maybe." Jimmy said. 

"Kyle here looks very eager to sneak at them." Token points at Kyle who looks very furious, staring at KFC. "Whatever, just walk in." Tweek says as they all walked into the restaurant, seperately.

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot, I wanna d I e! I'm also quite new, so I apologize for being so dumb on how to even post a work here :,) I'll explore this website for more just a bit. But hey, congrats on making it to the end of my shitty Stanman story! I'll probably post a few more one-shots of ships with Cartman in it, of course that includes Kyman. But hey, thanks for reading-?
> 
> Also, if you're finding for slutty fanfics, then outta my house! Or stay if you'd like to read some fluffy/soft fics. I am not willing to write anything sexual cause I have poor knowledge and I'm just a minor with a passion of writing and drawing. ALSO THIS IS JUST A TEST I DONT WANN ALOOSE THIS


End file.
